Pick You Up
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Merah. Semuanya nyaris didominasi oleh warna merah. Nijimura datang bukan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi juga menjemputnya ...


Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story by Minami Koichi

.

.

.

Kaki pucat tanpa terlindungi alas menapaki lantai yang dingin. Berjalan terseok menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Perban membalut kepala merahnya. Sebuah kapas menempel di pipi kiri, membalut luka bekas kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu. Penat segera menghampiri, padahal belum sampai lima menit ia berjalan. Kedua telapak tangannya yang juga terbalut perban menempel di dinding, berusaha menyanggah tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh selagi ia berusaha untuk terus berjalan. Pori-pori wajah beserta lehernya mulai mengeluarkan keringat, padahal seluruh koridor sudah dipasangi AC. Uap hangat keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya saat dia menggumam.

"Nijimura- _san_... Kau di mana?"

Akashi Seijuurou menatap ke sekeliling dengan gelisah. Mencari-cari keberadaan _senpai_ -nya. Banyak orang yang duduk di kursi tunggu, juga beberapa suster yang berlalu lalang sambil mendekap kertas-kertas laporan. Namun Akashi sama sekali tidak menemukan Nijimura di mana pun.

Mencoba bertanya pada salah seorang suster, ia malah ditawari untuk diantar kembali ke kamarnya. Akashi segera menolak dengan alasan ingin pergi ke kamar kecil dulu kemudian akan kembali sendiri ke kamar. Suster itu mengangguk mengerti dan permisi pergi.

Akashi kembali berjalan dengan pelan. Tubuhnya merapat ke tembok, berusaha menyanggah tubuhnya yang terasa remuk agar tidak terjatuh.

Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk. Di saat ia tengah menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan _senpai_ -nya yang baru pulang dari luar negeri, kenapa mereka harus mengalami kecelakaan?

"Nijimura- _san_... Di mana?" Panik segera melanda Tuan Muda Akashi itu. Memikirkan keadaan _senpai_ yang sama sekali tidak diketahui keberadaan maupun keadaannya.

Akashi berjengit ketika nyeri di kepalanya tiba-tiba menyerang. Pria itu berhenti sebentar, memejamkan mata seerat mungkin dengan usaha mencoba meredakan rasa sakitnya. Begitu dirasa kepalanya sudah kembali normal, pria itu kembali berjalan.

 _Bagaimana keadaan Nijimura-_ san _sekarang?_ Ia saja yang duduk di kursi penumpang lukanya sudah sebanyak ini, lalu bagaimana dengan Nijimura yang duduk di kursi pengemudi? Apakah kepalanya membentur setir? Atau pecahan kaca mengenainya?

Atau jangan-jangan ... pria eboni itu malah meninggal dan jasadnya berada di kamar mayat? Mungkin karena itu Akashi tidak bisa menemukannya meskipun sudah mencari ke mana-mana sejak tadi ...

Akashi segera menggeleng. Mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran negatif yang malah mengakibatkan kepala dan luka-lukanya semakin terasa sakit. Pria itu kembali melangkah.

 _Nijimura-_ san _pasti baik-baik saja ... dia bukan tipe pria yang akan langsung mati begitu saja ..._

Akashi berusaha meyakinkan diri. Seiring ia melangkah, tubuhnya terasa semakin berat, membuatnya tak mampu bertahan lebih lama untuk terus berdiri. Tangannya berkeringat. Kesadarannya perlahan menipis. Namun, sebelum tubuhnya membentur lantai yang dingin, seseorang segera menangkapnya. Kepalanya membentur dada bidang berbalut kaus hitam. Kehangatan segera menjalarinya ketika sepasang tangan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kenapa jalan-jalan sendirian dengan luka sebanyak ini? Sengaja ingin pingsan di koridor dan mati kedinginan, huh?"

Akashi tersentak. Wajahnya segera mendongak.

"Nijimura- _san_?!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak di rumah sakit. Ayo, kita cari tempat duduk dulu. Wajahmu sudah seperti ingin pingsan kapan saja." Nijimura berujar tenang.

Akashi hanya diam, membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh sang _senpai_ ke salah satu kursi tunggu di depan sebuah kamar rawat.

"Nijimura- _san_ tidak terluka?" Akashi menatap Nijimura yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan baru saja terkena musibah kecelakaan.

"Aku terluka juga. Tapi tidak sebanyak kau."Nijimura mengangkat sedikit kaus hitamnya, memerlihatkan gulungan perban yang membalut dada sampai ke perutnya.

Akashi hanya berkedip. "Begitu. Tapi, aneh sekali hanya aku yang mendapatkan banyak luka padahal Nijimura- _san_ yang duduk di kursi pengemudi."

Nijimura memutar bola mata, menatap ke arah lain. "Memangnya aku tahu? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memilih akan mendapatkan luka yang lebih banyak atau sedikit darimu saat kecelakaan tadi."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku—"

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau selamat. Aku senang kau masih hidup setelah mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan itu." kepala merah ditepuk dengan pelan.

Akashi mengerutkan kening. Nijimura berkata seolah hanya Akashi yang mengalami kecelakaan ...

"Maksud Nijimura- _san_?"

Namun yang ditanya malah mengganti topik.

"Hei, Akashi. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Kau masih sanggup berjalan, kan? Kalau tidak sanggup, bagaimana kalau kugendong?"

Akashi berjengit sebentar, lalu menatap Nijimura dengan heran. "Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri. Tidak perlu digendong. Tapi, kita mau jalan-jalan ke mana di dalam rumah sakit seperti ini?"

"Ke atap misalnya?"

"Tapi di luar sedang turun salju."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menghangatkanmu. Jadi jangan khawatir kalau kau akan kedinginan."

Nijimura merangkul Akashi, membawa pemuda merah itu ke dalam dekapan hangat.

"Bagaimana? Hangat, kan?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan alih-alih menutupi rona merah di pipi dari balik kaus hitam sang senpai.

Nijimura membantu Akashi berdiri. Masih tetap merangkul sang _kouhai_ , pria itu membawa Akashi menelusuri koridor menuju lift. Mereka memasuki elevator itu dan menekan tombol paling atas.

Sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup, Nijimura menoleh ke arah Akashi. Senyum misterius tertarik di bibirnya yang pucat.

"Omong-omong, apa kau pernah membaca berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat beberapa hari yang lalu?"

.

.

.

Suasana rumah sakit tiba-tiba menjadi ramai. Para suster segera berlarian menuju pintu keluar. Para pengunjung rumah sakit berdesak-desakan keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Beberapa satpam berusaha menyingkirkan orang-orang yang selalu saja menyusahkan bahkan dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini dan memberi jalan bagi para suster untuk lewat sambil membawa seseorang yang berlumuran darah di atas brankar.

Rambut merahnya berubah menjadi pekat. Baju putihnya nyaris didominasi oleh warna merah. Wajah rupawannya nyaris tak terlihat karena aliran darah dari kepala dan hidung yang terus mengalir keluar dan menutupi nyaris seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Merah. Semuanya nyaris berwarna merah pekat.

Seorang dokter datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Salah seorang suster yang tengah berusaha menghentikan pendarahan segera menjawab, "Kami menemukan pasien ini tergeletak bersimbah darah di luar, Dok! Menurut orang-orang yang melihat langsung apa yang terjadi, mereka bilang pasien ini melompat dari atas atap rumah sakit!"

"Maksudmu dia bunuh diri begitu?!"

"S-saya juga kurang tahu soal itu!"

"Sudahlah. Lekaslah bawa pasien ini ke ruang operasi! Mungkin sekarang masih belum terlambat!"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah itu ...

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? Katanya ada insiden bunuh diri di rumah sakit ini beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ah, aku tahu! Aku sempat membaca beritanya di koran! Dan kau tahu, orang yang bunuh diri itu ternyata putra dari pengusaha terkenal! Akashi Seijuurou!"

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali! Kenapa pria tampan dan kaya sepertinya harus bunuh diri? Tidak keren sekali!"

"Entahlah. Tapi, dari rumor yang kudengar di rumah sakit ini, katanya Akashi Seijuurou itu gila!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya! Rumor ini tersebar dari mulut ke mulut. Katanya, ada beberapa orang yang memergoki Akashi Seijuurou bicara sendiri di koridor rumah sakit. Dan menurut pengakuan beberapa orang suster, Akashi Seijuurou ini tengah mencari-cari temannya yang juga terlibat kecelakaan bersamanya. Padahal, saat dia dibawa ke rumah sakit, dia satu-satunya korban yang tertimpa kecelakaan. Petugas ambulan sama sekali tidak menemukan orang lain di dalam mobil kecuali Akashi Seijuurou yang tidak sadarkan diri di kursi pengemudi."

"Aneh, ya. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar sudah gila."

"Ya, semoga saja arwahnya tenang di alam sana."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal dia tampan dan kaya, ya."

"Sudahlah. Membicarakannya mendadak membuatku merinding ketakutan. Ayo cari topik yang lain! Hei, katanya kau berhasil mengencani seorang pria tampan di cafe yang baru buka itu, ya! Wah, enak sekali! Bagaimana kalau kau ajak aku ke sana dan kenalkan aku dengannya?"

"Enak saja. Nanti kau malah menggodanya!"

Kedua gadis itu bangkit dari kursi tunggu. Masih memperdebatkan soal cowok tampan di cafe, kemudian menghilang di belokan koridor.

Setelah keduanya pergi, suasana ruang tunggu tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Samar-samar, sesuatu terlihat di belakang kursi yang diduduki kedua gadis tadi. Dua orang pemuda dengan rambut berbeda warna tengah duduk diam sambil menunduk.

Pemuda berambut hitam menyeringai. "Baguslah akhirnya kau mati juga, Akashi."

Pemuda berambut merah tak menoleh, hanya bergumam pelan. "Kau membunuhku, Nijimura- _san_."

"Itu kulakukan agar kita bisa bersama, sayang ..."

.

.

.

.

A/N: Jadi pas saya bebersih foto di fb, nemu drabble ini. Wkwk. Kalau dipikir2 lagi ini drabble pertama yg sukses. Soalnya gak jadi panjang kayak biasanya wkwk.


End file.
